


Until The Break of Dawn

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of Arthur Kirkland and a man named Alfred Jones, the two that refused to die and went to hell and back for the sake of their love and the hope that one day, the world could be put back together again. Zombie Apocalypse AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Break of Dawn

It had been a year since humanity had burned to ashes, and twelve months since cities had crumbled to ruins and the death toll ran rapid. The first case of infection broke the headlines and then slowly, the cases began to add up. It was chaos, a massive spread of a disease with no known cure and horrifying symptoms.

Pandemonium broke out onto the streets, people screaming, crying, and running for their lives. Blood bathed the sidewalks like a flood. A public broadcast buzzed on every screen and station:  
Seek shelter immediately! This is not a hoax, this is not a drill! Protect yourself and fend for children and the elderly. If you are bitten, there is a strong probability you will become infected. Remain calm. Military and government support is on its way.

How could anyone be calm when their once loving relatives turned to blood lusting monsters in front of their very eyes? Hell, their worst nightmares had come true and lore had come to life! A real life zombie outbreak, from Washington to Florida and slowly spreading past the United States border! After seven months the infection had devastated Europe. Belgium was wiped off the map completely. England had been took over.

Nowhere was safe, and by the eighth month of infection, only three countries remained with a small human population: the U.S, Canada, and Guatemala. Across the seas, the U.S. Population had dwindled to less than half, and the undead walked the streets while the uninfected hid in fear. Meanwhile, the rest of the world was dying off with a rate so exponential, all scientists could do was to watch with horror, racing against time to find a cure that most likely would never come to fruition.

Arthur Kirkland could remember the day it had all began, though he tried to forget. The outbreak had swept across England like the Black Plague, taking millions with it. The charming London streets had been devastated to rubble. Hell had broke loose from its cage. The screaming, the crying... He could try to forget it. But the one thing that would forever haunt his dreams, was the howls.The moans of the cannibalistic predators that preyed upon the living. The green and ashen putrid flesh, falling from thin, brittle corpses; corpses that had come up from the dirt with a insatiable bloodlust. The same corpses that had devoured his entire family, his friends. That day, Arthur Kirkland could so clearly remember no matter how he tried to erase it from his mind, was the day he lost everything.

From then on, he was on his own. No one to love, no one to protect. He decided he'd survive by himself, so he packed up what little things he had, got himself a semi-automatic and headed to Georgia. By word of mouth, Arthur had heard of a supposed "sanctuary" of sorts, with 20 ft. tall barbed wire fences and stockpiles of resources, a place the undead couldn't penetrate. He decided to go for it, hoping for the best. In all actuality, Arthur knew such a place did not exist, but he didn't have much to lose anyways.

He just hoped that regardless of what the future held, the world would find a cure.


End file.
